


Behaved Women Always Make History

by quarantineiswyld



Category: Naruto
Genre: Asexual!Naruto, BAMF Hyuuga Hinata, Diplomat Hinata, F/F, F/M, Gaara (Naruto)-centric, Gaara falls in love with Hinata's brain and then the rest of her, Gen, Hinata falls in love with Gaara's body and then the rest of him, Hinata is my favorite character and my girl gets NO shine so let's go baby, Hyuuga Hinata-centric, Hyuuga Neji Lives, Kazekage Gaara, Not Canon Compliant, POV Alternating, everybody is in their twenties, have not seen naruto in a MINUTE, i ship sasuke with jail, sasuke is mentioned but not in it, talk to me about my naruto theories, this might be bad, wrote this jaunt in quarantine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarantineiswyld/pseuds/quarantineiswyld
Summary: Hinata has always been undervalued, but not anymore. My girl is now the chief diplomat to Suna, kicking ass and taking names. And if she happens to fall in love with a spicy redhead in charge of the village, well, there's no harm in that.I wrote this quarantine so it is probably bad, but read anyway pls.
Relationships: Gaara/Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Comments: 15
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever, and three weeks in quarantine have made me reflect heavily on how much ya girl used to fuck with Naruto. I have a theory that instead of taking place in the past in Japan, it takes place 300 million years from now when Pangea has reformed, and Japan has is a strong influence on that new supercontinent. Therefore, it makes sense why there is a desert in Japan, and why there are things like electric fans and cameras and stuff despite there being a lack of other modern technology like cars because it takes place millions of years in the future after constant environmental changes so we use less electricity despite having it - which ALSO might explain why everyone has chakra and Jutsu because it takes place after several natural disasters that have evolved the human population.
> 
> Please talk to me I've been lonely

Hinata could not decide which weapon to take.

Would it be appropriate to take a weapon at all? While it sent a negative diplomatic message, it was a necessary precaution in her three-day long travel. She may an ambassador, but she is still a kunoichi entering a foreign land.

An ambassador. She was an ambassador now. Hinata lips curved upwards. A hard-won position that she was born to be. While she was a fine ninja, her demeanor and skills did not suit her as a killer. She excelled at espionage, the quietness and invisibility she had been criticized for as an heiress made her a formidable spy. While her reluctance to kill did not give her a rank above Chuunin, her skills as a spy - her ability to make herself quiet, small, unassuming; to gather information while her target was none the wiser - were not ignored by the powers that be. When the new ambassadorship program had started between the five Shinobi villages, she was the first shinobi in her village to be approached by her Hokage to become an ambassador. After a few weeks of deliberation, it was decided she would be the ambassador to Sunagakure. While Konoha and Suna were close in relationship, there were still steps to be made after the unstable peace following the war. Trade negotiations, mutual protection agreements, all things that needed the delicate touch that Hinata specialized in.

Delicate. That's right, she needed to appear delicate. Trustworthy. Just a kunai pouch then. Enough to protect her in case things went awry during her journey, not enough to make it look like she was expecting a fight from her new home for the foreseeable future. She attached hers to her leg and zipped up her bag containing her few material possessions. She would buy clothes when in Suna - her thick Konoha garb meant to keep out the springtime chill would not serve her well in Suna's oppressive heat. Plus, it made her blend in as much as she could. Made her seem like she was apart of the village.  
 _Trustworthy_.

A frantic knock at her bedroom door abruptly drew her out of her thoughts. It had to be Hanabi. No one else in the Hyuuga compound could be described as "frantic".

"Nee-chan! I have some lavender tea, can I bring it in?"

Hinata smiled wider. Hanabi never brought tea for anyone except their father. Her little Hanabi wanted an excuse to come in and be with her sister for the last day she was in Konoha. She walked over to the door and opened it slightly, seeing her sister's expectant face.

"I thought you didn't like lavender tea?"  
"Yeah, well, it's growing on me" her sister grumbled.

Hinata giggled and opened the door wider, letting her sister in, grabbing the two cups from her  
hands, and placing it on the table in her room. Hanabi sat down at the table, carefully watching as her sister finished checking for any items she may have forgotten.

"You could always back out."  
Hinata did not turn around, still moving around her belongings.  
"And how would I do that? Go to Tsunade-sama and tell her that the months of planning and expenses she spent on me, on this program, were for nothing?"  
"Tell her father forbids you to go, she'll understand, she's met him before."  
"And what will father say when he founds out I used him as an excuse?"  
"He'll cover for you, he doesn't want you to go either, he just won't admit it."

Hinata laughed and finally turned around to face her sister. Hanabi held a smile on her lips and sadness in her eyes. Hinata smiled warmly and sat down with her sister, placing her hands on her mug.

"Hanabi, I know you don't want me to go. I know we haven't been apart from each other for more than a few months. But this is good. I am being useful."  
"You're useful here! I need you here!"  
Hinata smiled sadly.  
"Here I am useful to you, but in Suna, I am useful to the whole village. I can help to create a peace that will hopefully last longer than my generation, than your generation. This is bigger than me, Hanabi-chan. I am grateful to serve my village in such a capacity."  
"But it's not fair! First Neji and then you!"

In the past few years since Hinata voluntarily stepped down as heiress and Hanabi took over the title, Neji moved out to live with his teammate and longtime girlfriend Tenten. The three children had grown extremely close since their adolescence of being forced to fight each other, and when Neji moved out, it was hard on everyone involved. Still, Hinata was delighted. Neji deserved happiness, and although it made her sad to see her brother figure leave the house, she was happy that he was happy.

"Neji is still in the village Hanabi, you can see him anytime."  
"But it's not the same! I can't go to his room to bother him, I have to go across the village! And now I'd have to travel for three days to bother you!" Hanabi got closer to Hinata and wrapped her arms around her waist, pressing her face against her stomach. Hinata's hand automatically went to Hanabi's hair, stroking it softly.

Hinata held Hanabi for hours, whispering promises to come back and visit her. The lavender tea got cold on the table.

* * *

  
After Hanabi had begrudgingly let her go, Hinata finished packing and set out, determined, to see her other friends on her last day in Konoha. First was a lunch with the rest of Team 8, then tea with Neji and Tenten, and then a picnic dinner with everyone near the top of Hokage Mountain.

Twenty minutes later her face hurt from smiling while she sat across from Kiba and Shino, watching their antics as Kurenai looked on amused.

"I did not fuck that part of the mission up-"  
"You squealed so loudly the enemy heard us right away."  
"You were holding a giant fucKING SPIDER, right in front of my FUCKING FACE-"  
"It's a shame that we have known each other for so long and you still cry like a baby when you see a harmless insect."  
"YOU PIECE OF SHIT HOLD STILL-"  
"Boys."

Both men turned to their former sensei, who was staring intently at them. One look at that stare made Kiba grumble and Shino fall silent, albeit still amused. It didn't matter how long they had been on their own, Kurenai's stare made them feel like a childish genin again.

Kurenai smiled, amused. "Thank you." She turned to Hinata, who was nibbling on onigiri watching the exchange.  
"When do you leave tomorrow, Hinata-chan?"  
"Around 5, Kurenai-sensei. I would like to be there as soon as possible to make a good impression."  
"Good impression on a former psychopath, sure" murmured Kiba as he picked at his sushi.  
Hinata sighed.  
"Kiba-kun, you know that the Kazekage-sama has changed. He is a kind man who is attempting to help his village and ours, that is nothing if not noble."  
Kiba continued grumbling under his breath.  
"What Kiba means to say is that, although we will all miss you heavily, we are proud of you for achieving such a high post" prompted Shino, his gaze covered yet somehow pointed at Kiba.  
Hinata continued staring at Kiba sadly, her eyes wide.  
"Kiba-kun?" She said in the voice she used to encourage Kiba to do something he didn't want to do, like climb high on trees to gather fruit or grab fish in freezing waters or brush his teeth.  
Kiba shook his head, his gaze still at his plate.  
"Kiba?" She said higher.  
Kiba sighed as he looked up.  
"I am proud of you, Hinata-chan. I'm just worried that something bad will happen when you're all alone in Suna, with no allies." His voice got quieter. "And I'm really gonna miss you too."  
Hinata smiled at her former teammate. "I'm going to miss all of you too, Kiba-kun. And I appreciate your concern, but you know that after years of working with me that I can handle myself now."  
Kiba sighed again, nodding.  
Team 8 went back to eating their food, the air clearer now.  
A beat passed.  
"J-Just make sure to stay away from spiders while I'm gone", Hinata said quietly, smiling at her plate.  
"oh mY GOOODDDDD" yelled Kiba as Hinata laughed in delight and Shino resumed the teasing.

Kurenai smiled. Her little Hinata was growing up every day.

* * *

  
Tenten blew on the hot jasmine tea in her favorite mug as the charged silence grew longer.

The similarity was incredible. You could really tell that they were related.

Hinata had come over half an hour ago to have tea at their house as part of her final day in Konoha. While  
Tenten poured her jasmine tea and gave her biscuits and chatted to her, to which Hinata responded with her own  
conversation, lovely as always, Neji stared at his cousin silently with his arms crossed. While Hinata attempted  
to continue the conversation with Tenten, and Tenten attempted to include Neji in the conversation, about five  
minutes ago Hinata had run out of patience, returning Neji's silent stare with her hands folded on her lap.

A loud slurp in the middle of the silence. She would never make fun of Neji's extravagant taste in tea again.  
This stuff was incredible. She finally understood what Neji meant when he kept telling her to splurge on tea  
whenever she brought home the cheapest box of the shittiest blends.

Were they even breathing? Tenten was a skilled kunoichi, don't get it twisted, but she didn't think that she  
could sit that still for that long. Not a single hair or eyelash moved on either cousin.

Must be something in the water at the Hyuuga compound.

She dipped her biscuit in her tea and took a bite. She cringed. Neji might have great taste in tea, but dear  
Kami the biscuits he bought tasted like sawdust. They should shop together next time. Divide and conquer.

Ten minutes of absolute silence.  
Fifteen minutes.

Tenten picked up the cups and plates and put them in the sink. Neji could do them later. She sat back down.

Twenty. Nothing from either cousin. There's no way that they were breathing. Maybe they both died sitting up?

By the time thirty minutes had rolled around, and Tenten had heavily considered checking both of their pulses,  
Neji sighed. Thank Kami he wasn't dead. She did _not_ want to do those dishes.

"I will miss you, Hinata-sama."  
Hinata smiled big and bright at her cousin.  
"Me too, nii-chan. Me too."

* * *

  
Hinata was excited as she walked up the pathway to the Hokage mountain, holding her picnic basket. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata had all planned on having a picnic dinner - with a little sake, of course - for Hinata's final night in Konoha. Sakura and Ino had become a romantic item soon after the shining allure of Sasuke went away, and their friendship blossomed again, and Hinata was excited to hear the friendly bickering and laughter of the two girls.

Turns out she should have expected something louder.

**"SURPRISE!"**

So startled she nearly dropped the basket full of goodies she was holding to pick up her kunai, it took her a second to stabilize herself and see who was there.

When she did she started crying.

The Konoha 12 - sans Sasuke - was there to send her off, all standing with smiles and affectionate eyes as the bluenette drew closer to hug the friend at the front of the bunch, Sakura.

"Hinata-chan, no crying your last day here! This is a happy memory" Sakura said as her arms enveloped her friend in a tight hug.

Hinata nodded, trying to stop the crying and wipe away her tears. She pulled out of Sakura's arms to see everyone else and greet them properly. Hugs from family and friends and not as close friends enveloped her as she said hello to everyone. By the time she got to the end of the pack, she saw a second surprise - Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun! I thought you were on a mission."  
Naruto smiled wide as he gave her a bear hug. "I was, Hinata-chan, but I was able to get back early! I wouldn't miss this for a thing!"

There was a time when this exchange would've caused her to faint or for her heart to stutter or at least to blush, but as Hinata grew older, the crush she harbored for the blonde faded away into a warm friendship. Soon after the war, as Sasuke came back, Naruto had argued for clemency, which was not granted. Although he managed to escape execution, Sasuke was put in prison for life for the crime of treason against his land and village. Naruto had been devastated, and Hinata knew he needed a friend more than anything else. So she put on her big girl pants and began talking to Naruto regularly, checking in on him often. As he began to get better, Hinata noticed that the outings that they had that at first made her nervous and dizzy had instead made her happy. Happy in a way that she would feel if she hung out with Kiba or Neji or Shino or Sakura or Ino. So, she quietly let her feelings for the blonde go away, and out of it came a great friendship.

"Oi, Baka, you've been holding her for too long! Let her breathe!" said Ino, with Sakura's arm draped across her shoulder.

Hinata moved out of the embrace as Naruto pouted. "Whatever, Ino! Let me hug my friend, will ya?!"

"Hugging her for too long, dumbass. We're all gonna miss her when she heads to Suna" said Shikamaru, hands in his pockets.

Hinata teasingly smiled at her friend. "Y-you know Shikamaru-kun, you would've made a great ambassador to Suna as well. I k-know a certain someone there would've been excited to see you."  
She enjoyed the blush that came upon Shikamaru's face as he grumbled.

"HA, TAKE THAT, TEME-" yelled Naruto.

Hinata giggled as the bickering and ribbing began between everyone as conversation resumed. The festivities continued as music was played and food was consumed and sake was poured. Hinata smiled as she saw her cousin and Tenten dance with each other and as Sakura and Ino kissed each other between arguments. She laughed when Naruto and Lee roughhoused with each other as Shikamaru and Chouji poked fun at them off to the side. She squealed with delight as Kiba picked her up and twirled her to the music, and felt content when Shino stepped in to dance more gently with his teammate. Towards the end of the night, she was full of food and alcohol - although not as full as some of her comrades - as she looked out over the Hokage mountain at Konoha, her home.

How was she going to leave?

* * *

After everyone had said their goodbyes, Hinata went home, slightly tipsy, to sleep and wake up in time to go off on her journey to Suna. As she slightly slipped into the Hyuuga compound, she was surprised to see her father sitting in the middle of the living room, facing the entrance.

"Hinata."  
"Father? Is everything okay?"  
"Everything is alright, Hinata. Come have a seat, I've brewed some tea."

Hinata sat across from her father, softly grabbing the cup of tea, blowing on it.  
The pair sat in silence for a while, calmly sipping and enjoying the comfortable atmosphere.

"You could always back out."  
Hinata smiled, giggling as she recalled her earlier conversation with Hanabi.

"And how would I do that, father?"  
"You could tell Hokage-sama that I forbid you to go, she'd believe that she's met me before."

Hinata giggled more as Hiashi smiled. A beat passed and placed his cup back on the table. He grabbed Hinata's hand.

"Hinata, I know I haven't been the best fath-"  
"Father. Please don't."

Hiashi sighed, slowly pulling back his hand before Hinata grabbed on it once again, surprising him with the determined look on her face.

"Please talk to Hanabi while I'm gone."  
"Hinata-"  
"Father, I understand that your tough love has been used to train us. I-I understand that to be the leader of the Hyuuga clan, Hanabi must be strong. B-But she is not just the heiress, she is not just the future leader, she is your d-daughter and my sister. So please, talk to her, really talk to her while I'm gone."

Hiashi went silent as Hinata felt nervous. Even though her relationship with her father had improved in recent years, she still felt the pit in her stomach whenever she went against his wishes or disagreed with him. Another beat passed.

Hiashi relaxed his shoulders, sighing as he nodded. "I... I will do this while you are in Sunagakure."

Hinata smiled gently and let go of his hand. They both sat in comfortable silence as they finished their tea.

Hinata bid her father good night and went off to bed. When she opened her door, she smiled when she saw Hanabi curled up, sleeping in her bed. She changed clothes quickly and quietly, climbing into her bed, wrapping her arms around her younger sister as she slowly but surely drifted off to sleep.

Tomorrow she would be a ninja, she would be the calm and controlled ambassador representing her homeland. But tonight, tonight she was a girl who missed her family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata has always been undervalued, but not anymore. My girl is now the chief diplomat to Suna, kicking ass and taking names. And if she happens to fall in love with a spicy redhead in charge of the village, well, there's no harm in that.
> 
> I wrote this quarantine so it is probably bad, but read anyway pls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a WHILE since I've updated, and it was solely because of the user dont_sass_me_mate and their very sweet comment on the first chapter. It was so kind that I immediately canceled all of my plans to write this chapter, so thanks to them!
> 
> I love my boy Gaara, and this chapter is mostly from his (although sometimes from Temari's and Kankuro's) perspective. I also really like when, in fiction, people write male characters who find a woman's intelligence and brains so hot they simp for them, so that's what I wrote bay bee. I will definitely be expanding on that as I (hopefully) continue to write this fanfiction.
> 
> Now, I gotta give credit where credit is due. I got the whole "Hinata-hime" thing from Kankuro from another Gaara/Hinata fanfiction I've read, you can read it here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3200914/1/To-Change-Hyuuga  
> It's really great, and I love the idea that everyone flirts with Hinata at least a little bit because my girl is so great.

His skull felt like it was cracking open. Like with a _little_ more tension, you could use his brains like a fucking egg. Kami, if there was ever a time to be a murderous dictator...   
  
“Kazekage-sama, with all due respect, the plans for the new trade route for Iwagakure just do not make any sense. I believe that if were to _introduce_ a new trade route with Kumogakure, it would not only be more feasible but also more advantageous for all of us, now if we were to send five-shinobi cells to...”

… It would be now.

This meeting with Gaara’s advisory council had been going on for  three . fucking.  weeks . When  Sunakagure had agreed on a  possible trade route, it would  be  sent to  Iwagakure only for it to be denied. When  Iwagakure had  come up with a possible alternative to secure trading, his council would whine about how it “took too much out of  Suna’s budget, and aren’t we bearing most of the costs, blah blah blah?” Back and forth, back and forth, like a goddamn ping-pong ball. The only thing that prevented Gaara from committing murder was extreme self-control. That, and his siblings, who he could always count on to help deal with the min utiae of this office.

“Well, with all due respect Annuro-san, that is the shittiest political strategy I have ever heard.”

Well, he could count on Temari.

The council erupted into noise at  Kankuro’s rude exclamation.  Annuro began squabbling about how his family had produced the  finest politicians in Suna – like that was a compliment - and how  _ dare _ Kankuro-sama insult him like this,  and  Kazekage-sama would never approve of such  undiplomatic language – like he wasn’t right there to hear it –  etc., etc., etc.

Temari let out a small sigh at the scene. She loved Suna with all her heart. She knew that her brothers loved Suna will all their hearts. Gaara had reformed from a literal murderous psychopath into a caring and empathetic leader for their homeland.    
  
But fuck if this shit wasn’t annoying.

She looked over at Gaara. His face was impassive as always, he had spent his entire life mastering the art of making his face look like an immovable porcelain doll. But she had spent her entire life looking for small changes in his body language. First to gauge whether he was about to kill someone, now to assist him as his chief advisor. She could see his brow start to slightly furrow, his lips began to purse, his shoulders tense – like he was Atlas, trying to uphold the entire world by himself. And in a way, he was.    
  
Temari looked back out to the council and Kankuro, all of them in a near full-blown screaming match, their voices so loud and shrill you could barely make out any individual voice or argument. 

She frowned. Gaara may be Atlas, but she was his sister. 

“Alright.”

More yelling.    
  
_“Alright.”_

More yelling.

**“ALRIGHT.”**   
The room finally went silent. All parties – except for Gaara, who still looking forward, trying to quietly take deep breaths to urge his splitting migraine away – turned to look at her.

Temari took a deep breath. “That’s enough. I believe that we are getting nowhere with this discussion, and the  Kazekage has other matters to attend to  now .  We will resume this discussion in a few days. All of you are dismissed.”

A few sounds of dissent began to make their way from the council.

Temari glared, her dark green eyes burning into them. “ _ Dismissed _ .”

The council quickly bowed and shuffled out. Gaara may have been the murderer, but Temari was downright  _ frightening _ .

Eventually, the room was empty, leaving only the Sand Siblings. There was a beat of silence before  Kankuro popped an almond from the  tray on the table into his mouth and said “...well, I think that went very well.”

Gaara finally broke his direct line of concentration to sharply glare at his brother.

“Do you always have to make everything worse?”

“Oh, come on Gaara, you have to admit his idea made no sense! I mean, we have been going back and forth planning a possible trade route with Iwakagure, and then this shit-for-brains proposes an entirely new trade route with the land that is directly furthest from us? It makes absolutely no sens-”   
  
“ _Okay,_ Kankuro. That’s enough for today. You need to stop before Gaara has a brain hemorrhage” said Temari, wearily.

Gaara turned to glare at Temari. She just looked tired and amused back. The years after his reformation had led to an actual sibling relationship between the three of them – meaning she was no longer scared of her baby brother. Gaara sighed.   
  
“What other matters did you say I have to attend to nee-chan?”

“Oh! Well...” Temari shuffled through her papers. “Hinata-chan should be arriving in about an hour to begin her official post as an advisor from Konohagakure.I will collect her at the city gates and bring her to your office.”   
  
Gaara nodded. He had met Hyuuga-san before, albeit briefly, during the war. He had heard after the war ended how her efforts in espionage led to information that saved hundreds, if not thousands of lives, of several villages, including his own village. He certainly wasn’t as close to her as his other friends from the Hidden Leaf village – nor was he as close to her as Temari was, judging from the informal honorific and the fact that Temari wanted to collect her personally, rather than sending a lower-ranking ninja – but he liked her well enough. Hopefully, this would go well, especially compared to the shitstorm he had been dealing with for nearly a month now.

“Very well. Please send her to my office once you collect her. I’ll be getting to my office now.” Gaara got up from his chair, heading to the door. He needed to just stare at a wall for a bit. He might _actually_ have a brain hemorrhage if he stayed.   
  
“You know, I could go to collect Hinata-hime too, definitely want to see _her_ again...” Kankuro said with a teasing smile and a gleam in his eye. 

Temari turned around to look at her brother, disgusted. “Uh, no, you fucking creep. Go with Gaara, help him straighten up before she gets here. And keep your hands to yourself.”   
  
Gaara’s eye twitched. Yep. He was gonna have a brain hemorrhage.

* * *

Gaara heard laughter in the hall leading to his office, both  feminine . The louder, more boisterous laughter he could instantly identify as his sister’s.  He could also hear softer laughter, one that almost sounded like more  of  a giggle.  He looked at the clock on his desk, and it read an hour later, almost exactly. Hyuuga-san was here.

The door opened, with both kunoichis strolling in, laughing at a joke Gaara had not been privy to hear. He looked up to his sister and the new ambassador to his country.    
  
“Gaara, this is Hinata-chan. I believe you both have met before?”   
Hinata bowed. “R-rather briefly, but it was a p-pleasure all the same”. She said warmly.

Gaara nodded at Hinata, relieving her of her bow. “It is a pleasure to see you again, Hyuuga-san.”   
He took in Hinata’s face and form. He could see a pouch of kunai strapped to her leg, but she was otherwise unarmed. She was clearly tired and slightly sweaty from her travels here, but her eyes were still shining, and her mouth held a genuine smile. 

“I take it your travel here was agreeable?”   
“Oh, yes, Kazekage-sama. The heat was a bit h-harsh, but I’m sure I will adapt.”   
“I’m sure you will.”   
  
Temari looked between her brother and Hinata, absorbing the slightly awkward silence while they took each other in. Both were wonderful, kind, hard-working people, but she would be lying if she said either were massive conversationalists. Hinata’s style of conversation was active listening, with considerate questions quietly peppered in to show that she was listening. Gaara’s style of conversation... was no conversation.   
  
Just as Temari was about to break the silence, Kankuro stepped out of the bathroom attached to Gaara’s, and let out a sound that was halfway between a squeal and a gasp.

“Hinata-hime!”   
All parties turned to look at Kankuro, Gaara with a twitch of his eyebrow, Temari with a roll of her eyes, and Hinata with a bright smile on her lips and a slight blush on her cheeks from the honorific.

“K-kankuro-san! It’s w-wonderful to see you again.”    
Kankuroalmost leaped forward, rushing to hug his friend. While Temari had become good friends with Hinata through Shikamaru, Kankuro became friends with Hinata while on joint missions with the rest of Team 8. Her quiet, easy-going nature was a good match for his loud boisterous behavior. He picked her up and twirled her around, with Hinata laughing as he spun her in a circle.

“It’s so good to see you, Hinata-hime! I’ve missed you so much, no one around here laughs at my amazing jokes like you do.”   
“Oh, for Kami’s sake, Kankuro, put her down! She just spent three days traveling avoiding large cacti, she doesn’t need to avoid _another_ prick.”

Kankuro put the still giggling Hinata down, mocking his sister and rolling his eyes, “oh I’m Temari and I think I’m  _ so _ fucking funny-”

Gaara cleared his throat.

All parties quieted down and turned to look at him. 

“ Kankuro , stop roughhousing with our new ambassador.” He turned to look at Hinata. “ Hyuuga -sa n , please excuse my brother’s boorish behavior.  I ’m sure you would like some time to settle in, you have had a long journey.”

Hinata softly smiled at Gaara. “ It has been no real hardship,  Kazekage-sama , I enjoy coming to see Suna. However, if it is a -a lright, I would like to take my leave to freshen up.”

Gaara nodded at Hinata. “Of course. Temari can take you to your room.”

Temari reached out for Hinata’s arm, “come, Hinata- chan , let me take you away from the dog to your room ”, she sneered at  Kankuro .  Kankuro just stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry at his sister.

_Children_. Gaara was working with _children_. How was he the youngest?   
  
Hinata smiled, turning to leave before she remembered something. She dug through her bag, pulling out a folder.“Oh, K-kazekage-sama, before I forget, here are the papers from Konoha dictating what we hope to a-accomplish by the end of this year’s ambassadorship program.” She handed the folder to him. “Here is your copy. O-of course, the Hokage has received Suna’s expectations as well. In it, we go over m-mutual protection clauses, civilian exchanges between c-countries, trade routes, and more. I can go over more of them in detail once I get back.”   
  
Gaara’s eye twitched at the phrase “trade route”. It had been a trigger phrase for the past month.   
  
Hinata’s smile faltered slightly. “O-or... we could discuss the trade routes last? There are more important aspects of this relationship, we could t-tackle those first.” 

Gaara looked up at her in surprise, looking in her lilac eyes.    
  
_Huh._ No one besides his siblings had ever read, or even really noticed, his small micro-expressions that well before.

Hinata’s smile was uneasy at Gaara’s sudden  scrutiny . Temari jumped into the (even more) awkward exchange

“Alright Hinata-chan, we can discuss all of the politics once you’ve had a chance to settle in. Come on, I’ll show you where you’ll be staying.”   
  
Hinata nodded to Temari, turning back to Gaara to bow at him once more.   
“It has been a pleasure seeing you again, Kazekage-sama. I hope this r-relationship will serve to suit the needs of both of our countries.”   
  
Gaara nodded at Hinata, remaining silent.   
  
Hinata turned to Kankuro and smiled at him. “Kankuro-san, it was w-wonderful to see you again. Hopefully, we may h-hang out soon?”   
  
Kankuro smiled wide at Hinata “Of course, Hinata-hime!”   
  
Hinata turned to head out with Temari, both leaving the office. 

Gaara stared at her retreating form.   
  
_Huh._

* * *

There was no fucking way his skull would be intact by the end of the year. It would explode. It would be open like a goddamn bowl.

Gaara stared blankly at the wall in front of him, trying to both ignore the chaos around him and his increasingly painful migraine. His council was at it again. This was the fourth week of negotiations, and absolutely _nothing_ had changed. Anything Sunakagure had come up with, Iwakagure rejected. Anything Iwakagure proposed, his council pitched a fit. Anything new he tried to add to the discussions caused his council to practically shit themselves.    
  
He knew that he made a promise to Naruto to not murder people blindly, but surely no one would miss his council.   
  
He looked around the room. His council was in another yelling match with each other. Kankuro had joined in, more for pleasure at this point than anything else. Temari looked like she was contemplating throwing herself out the window, and he was contemplating joining her. Gaara looked to his right.   
  
Hinata was there. Although this meeting had nothing to do with her village, part of the ambassadorship program dictated that anything that was not dictated a significant security risk required that said ambassador attend all meetings. So far, Suna had received only one ambassador, which was Hinata. There was currently no official ambassador in place yet from or forIwakagure, Kirikagure had received their ambassador from Suna but had not yet sent their own, and Kumokagure was still officially “deliberating the merits” of the ambassadorship program altogether. Therefore, Hinata was the only ambassador to Suna present.   
  
Gaara stared at Hinata. Her brow was furrowed as she appeared to be taking very intensive notes on the meeting. He wanted to snort. _Like that fucking mattered_. The council changed their mind everything day.What was declared a vital clause at this meeting would be declared unnecessary and possibly dangerous at the next, and vice versa. 

Gaara was sure that no one would notice if just  _ one _ council member went missing... right?

“-right, Kazekage-sama?”   
  
Gaara looked over to the council, realizing the room had gone quiet to hear his response.   
  
His mouth went dry as his head pounded, “...what?”   
  
Annuro huffed. “I was telling Kiran-sama here that instead of adding a five-cell team made up of our _own_ shinobi and kunoichi to the trade route, we could stick a five-cell team in front of our border to prevent possible attacks. Don’t you agree, Kazekage-sama?”   
  
Gaara was about to tell Annuro _what_ he could stick and _where_ a quiet voice piped up.

“What about a mixed team?”

The entire room went silent as they turned to look at the owner of said quiet voice, one Hinata Hyuuga. 

“Excuse me?” said a  councilman .

Hinata smiled. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude. I haven’t formally introduced myself.” She stood up and bowed to the council. “I am Hinata  Hyuuga , of the  Hyuuga clan. I am here as Konoha’s ambassador to Suna .” She stood up straight again and sat back down. “ I understand that this discussion does not concern my village or country directly, but I have been listening intently to the council’s concerns. If it is alright  with both  Kazekage-sama and the council, I would like to share my thoughts on the matter? ”

The  council remained silent, aghast at this woman - a foreign national - who had dared to add her thoughts to the matter . Kankuro was silent, his mouth almost hanging open. Temari’s eyes twinkled as she waited for Hinata to proceed. Gaara’s eyes were wide as Hinata took this opportunity to continue.

“I believe that if Sunakagure were to send a two-cell team to the trade route, where they could then be joined from a two-cell team from Iwakagure, both parties would bear equal risk, thus creating a united front against any would-be attackers. As far as traded goods themselves go, I believe that Annuro-sama's and Ichibi-sama's ideas could be combined. Ten percent of Sunakagure’s natural mining goods can be traded to Iwakagure while thirty percent of Iwakagure’smedicinal plants can be sent here for duplication, provided that inflation remains the same.”   
  
“Hah!” barked a senior councilman. “Iwakagure would never agree to that price.”   
  
Hinata smiled gently yet firmly. “I believe when presented directly by Sunakagure’s top council members, it will be approved. Wouldn’t you agree?”   
  
Murmurs of agreement echoed throughout the room. One could _see_ several council members begin to convince themselves that it was _their_ idea.    
  
“I believe that is a great deal that Iwakagure would be a fool to not accept! Don’t you agree Kazekage-sama?”

_ What  _ _ what _ __ _ what _ __ _ what _ __ _ what _ __ _ what _ _ what _ ?

Gaara’s eyes were still wide as he looked at Hinata, and then his council. His council had never,  _ never _ been in una ni mous agreement before. Not only had she gotten them all to agree in one session, but she got them to agree to complete the tasks themselves. His mouth felt even drier as his council waited for him to respond.

“I believe that is... agreeable.” He croaked out.

“Very well then! We will add it to the proposal after the  meeting and send it to  Iwakagure by morning!” cheered a council member, now  _ fully _ convinced that it was his brilliant idea.

Kankuro laughed in disbelief. Temari smiled in amusement and winked at Hinata. Gaara kept staring. Hinata started blushing from the attention.

Several council members stood up, clapping each other on the shoulders, congratulating each other on a job well done. They began to file out, commenting  about how they should all grab sake after that session. 

Gaara continued to stare at Hinata’s smiling and blushing face.  His head no longer hurt, but his chest began to, in a way it hadn’t since... since his beloved uncle gave him his  stuffed  bear.

_Wait._   
  
Shit.


End file.
